The Prisoner
The Prisoner is a human and member of The Criminals. He is one of five possible followers found in The Capital. Residing under the arena with the other Criminals, The Prisoner can be found and freed by going deeper into the jails. Additionally, he is a candidate for marriage and a follower after he is freed from the empire's jails. Background When asked, Jack explains his reasons behind being imprisoned by the Communist Empire: "I'm a dirty little tax fraud boy. The Emperor broke open my door and caught me not paying my taxes red handed with no taxes to my dirty little tax name." Relationships It is heavily hinted that he and Slav Dog had a very intimate relationship with one another, revealed when the two followers are both in the player characters party. Other ambient dialogue between him and Slav Dog that The Prisoner was forced by other prisoners to jack off through his prison bars for the other criminals entertainment. It is never confirmed whether he enjoys this or not. Through player encouragement, The Prisoner can be entered into a romance with a large number of characters, the easiest of these being the Slav Dog. Interactions The Prisoner is first found if the player character awakes in the emperor's jails. If freed, The Prisoner offers his services as a follower. If he is left in the cells, his corpse can be found upon later inspection to the jails later in the game. Escaping If The Prisoner is freed, he will have to be led from the prisons. He informs the player of a torture room further in the prison, where the player can find numerous weaponry. The torture room is home to some of the game's most unique weaponry, with most forms of weapon found at player request. However, entering this room causes The Prisoner great emotional distress and will lower his relationship levels with the player character. The Arena If The Prisoner is the only criminal freed, he will lead the player character into the arena center. Surviving the arena will lead to the emperor offering you a choice to join his legion or be freed. Either choice leads to the Prisoner receiving a full pardon and will join you on all future quests. If all criminals are freed, they will lead a riot against the legion. Due to the element of surprise and an attack from within the heartland, the Criminals will overthrow the legion and will consider the player character the de facto king of the Criminals and The Prisoner will become your second hand. After this, he will join you on all future quests. Gargle's Tomb Promotional art has shown The Prisoner in the Gargle's Tomb DLC. His story for the DLC is unknown. Follower As a follower, The Prisoner tolerates stealing and murdering innocents. When trespassing, he says that the player character "should not be in here," but otherwise does not turn hostile. Equipment The Prisoner is equipped with the following items when he first becomes a follower: *Prison rags *Shank Weapons The Prisoner will accept and equip any melee weapon and shield that is better than her default equipment. At higher levels, he replaces his Shank with an Kitchen Knife. Armor The Prisoner will accept any apparel given to him, with enough persuasion. Dismissing The Prisoner can be told to do any task that makes him leave the party and will follow it to a tee. He can be recruited again whenever he is spoken to. Trivia *Originally, the Prisoners name was "Jack", however this was removed in later versions of the game. If asked about his name, he will tell you, but the game will still recognize him as "The Prisoner." Appearances *BenQuest **BenQuest: Gargle's Tomb *BenQuest 2